creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
09:47 ha! murzyn 09:47 smyr-smyr 09:51 .v. 10:05 .v. 10:09 Bombel!!111!! <3 <# 10:11 <3 10:13 Bombel 10:13 helou 10:14 heh 10:14 Niemcy 10:17 Adam! 10:17 Bądź moim adc! 10:18 Piniakolada dostałam bana na fb :c 10:18 Czemu? xD 10:18 jest SS! 10:19 Enej dzisiaj, idziesz? D: 10:19 Kuro 10:19 nie dzisiaj. 10:19 Dzisiaj jest dzień bicia wujka 10:19 Piniak pewnie tam pod Szyndzielnią? 10:19 Yyyy to znaczy zabaw z wujkiem 10:19 Zabaw? (lf) 10:19 No, na Hali. 10:19 Dostałam bana za lajkowanie stron ze względu na konkurs 10:19 :> 10:20 XD 10:20 Nie idę. 10:20 Ale to Dębowiec, nie Szyndzielnia, świetnie znasz swoje miasto rodzinne. xD 10:20 Pod Szyndzielnią 10:20 Nys bawi się z wujkiem 10:20 ;-; 10:20 Obok Ziadu 10:20 :> 10:20 Hala pod Dębowcem. 10:20 Lel. 10:20 Lel, Ziad jest bliżej 10:20 Hala obok Ziadu 10:20 lel 10:20 Lel. 10:21 Graj Piniak ze mną w lolałkę 10:21 Bo nie mam z kim grać 10:21 Wczoraj bylo kino plenerowe na amfiteatrze. 10:21 Puszczali Krainę Lodu! 10:22 Nie mam nawet LoLa na lapku. 10:22 To ściągaj. 10:22 Nie. 10:23 O so chozii w osu? 10:24 W rytm muzyki sie lata kursorem za kuljkami z numerkami? 10:24 i to tam poprawnie trza robić? 10:25 Klikasz do rytmu. 10:25 W koła, które są ponumerowane. 10:25 jak się zaświecą na jasno 10:25 bo jak za wcześnie to przepadają 10:26 Co w tym jest takiego fajnego ;-; 10:26 Jak się obręcz na nich zamknie. 10:27 tek 10:27 jak wcześniej to jest tam 50 albo 100 pkt 10:27 musi być 300 żeby było bezbłędnie 10:28 i jak masz wszystkie kółka bezbłędnie to na koniec mapki jest SS 10:28 ^^ 10:29 są też takie co trzeba przesuwać 10:30 i musisz jechać kursorem za tą kulką 10:32 osły super uzdolnione (derp) 10:29 są też takie co trzeba przesuwać 10:30 i musisz jechać kursorem za tą kulką 10:32 osły super uzdolnione (derp) 10:38 o/ \ 10:45 http://img.myepicwall.com/2015/08/2b18b31f7526cde151c42a7e19ca50b8.jpg 10:45 ;_; 10:45 Rycerz dalej na zw 10:45 Rycerza nie ma. 10:47 ;-; 10:47 XD 10:48 Nowa chcesz potem zagrać w lola? 10:48 Biedna Kuro. 10:49 Nikt jej nie kocha. 10:49 Czo? 10:49 Dalej mam wrażenie, że masz KB na avku. 10:49 BRM ze mną będzie teraz grał rankeda 10:49 Muszę wyjść z SI :D 10:49 Czo? 10:49 .v. 10:49 Balonową. 10:49 Cytrynki? :3 10:50 Piniak wyślij mi jakieś screeny z AD postapo 10:50 kuro 10:51 co jest takiego bonzo w lolu? Nie mówię że jest zły czy coś, pytam o twoje zdanie tylko. 10:51 Kuro 10:51 Bonzo? 10:51 No fajnego :v 10:51 Lee Sin 10:51 jak coś to mogę zagrać 10:51 tylko nakleje plasterki na paluszki 10:51 Hm, hm. Nie wiem, po prostu gram bo mi się nudzi. 10:52 Nowa to tak za 30 minut 10:52 Bo rankeda gram z BRMem 10:53 ro może zagrajmy w cards againts humanity? 10:53 chej 10:53 o ile dalej się gr 10:53 Co to? 10:54 *da 10:54 ._. 10:54 Czemu tylko zorroz i ja wiemy na tej wiki co to jest ;_; 10:54 Ped! 10:55 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp 10:55 Co Ty do mnie mówisz? 10:55 ta gtra 10:55 zw 10:55 Ale nie mogę polskiej wersji znaleźć 10:55 możemy zrobić room cpw 10:57 witam 10:57 Siemanko 10:57 lobo 10:57 mogę zaspaimić ci tablicę? 10:57 Lobo 10:57 nie 10:57 to już dziś. 10:57 wiem 10:57 why 10:57 nie zapomnij 10:57 ! 10:57 tak tak 10:58 szkoda, że nie masz aparatu ;A; 10:59 :v 11:00 myśli smarta: "serce mówi, by wygrał Seth, ale rozum podpowiada, że wygra Cena" 11:01 x'D 11:01 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=32 11:02 Cards againts humanity 11:02 room, wbijac c: 11:02 sądzisz, że dzisiaj się pojawi Rzymek? 11:03 bo słucham serbskiego disco z dzieciństwa xD 11:03 Bóg jest serbem, i czuwa nad nami 11:04 Ej, to wbijacie tam? 11:04 ja nie :v 11:05 why 11:05 omg 11:05 nie podałem hasła 11:05 Ert debil 2 11:05 Hasło to cpwkrul 11:05 e 11:07 bow 11:07 wbijaj 11:07 w 11:07 ? 11:07 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=32 11:07 hasło to cpwkrule 11:07 k 11:07 Bonjour. 11:08 a co to. 11:08 cards against humanity 11:08 fajna gierka 11:08 ;_; 11:08 niby po angolu 11:08 ale wgrałem polskie karty 11:10 adam 11:10 wbijże 11:10 nie. 11:10 bo nie moge założyć rooma w 2 osoby ;_; 11:10 idźże 11:10 no weź 11:10 nie umiem 11:10 jesteś mojo ostatnio nadziejo 11:10 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=32 11:10 Hałso to cpwkrule 11:11 Hejka bąbelki 11:11 adam 11:11 musisz wpisać nick 11:11 bloody 11:11 a potem jak już jesteś to ci się okienko pokazuje 11:11 i tam wpisujesz cpwkrule 11:11 jak to jest straszyć boowa policją? xD 11:11 I wbij tu: http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=32 11:11 i napis se nick 11:11 i napis cpwkrule 11:11 Ert 11:12 adam wbił 11:12 w 3 możemu 11:12 D1 11:12 możemy* 11:12 seems legit 12:25 ;-; 12:25 ale co? 12:25 Usuń to 12:25 k ;-; 12:25 Ale spore nie usunę 12:25 Jeszcze polonia nie zginęła 12:25 bo mi się nawet nie zainstalowało 12:26 ped ja i tak jestem zdziwiony że on się tak dobrze trzyma po 3 aborcjach i 2 zwarciach w inkubatorze XD 12:26 o i jednym przypaleniu probówy 12:26 jeszcze potrącił go tir 12:26 jak leżał w szpitalu 12:26 XD 12:26 hahaha 12:26 elo 12:26 Bow, moja koleżanka na pytanie na teście "Jak nazywają się polacy poza granicami polski?" zakreśliła odpowiedź "III Rzesza" ;---; 12:26 Kuro <3 12:26 Ryceeeerz 12:26 hahaha 12:26 Zagramy? Q-Q 12:26 Dostałam skargę na Ciebie xD 12:26 kyu co 12:26 Zagramy 12:26 wiem 12:26 od keda? 12:27 Wątek:104118 12:27 <3 12:27 może jeszcze test w szkole? 12:27 Jesteś sadystą 12:27 a to cwel połamię mu ręce i przestrzelę kolana 12:27 kyurone 12:27 Ej, język 12:27 Kuro! ;-; 12:27 Nie obrażamy 12:27 on wysłał link do zoofilskiej pornografii 12:27 Nowa już loguję się. 12:27 Wątek:104112 12:27 cholera 12:27 xD 12:27 Rycerz nie może być złym człowiekiem, dzisiaj zbieraliśmy kwiatki na łące i robiliśmy wianki ;-; 12:27 Wątek:104112 12:27 proszę 12:27 dla papieża? 12:28 Co to są za linki? 12:28 Dla ciebie :3 12:28 ja bym proponował bana dla tego pana bo dostał bana na czacie za wysyłanie zoofilii i pornografii 12:28 z gejowską animacją na yt 12:28 no 12:28 z furry 12:28 :l 12:28 Zoofilia? Q-Q 12:28 więc proponuję ogólnego bana dla tego pana 12:28 To zło 12:28 a wcześniej wysyłał pornosy z tymi grzybami 12:28 xd 12:28 Bardzo, bardzo duże zło 12:28 Biedne zwierzątka... 12:28 furry to tylko przykrywka do zoofilii 12:28 jasne 12:29 jeszcze te flagi lgbt w doniczkach 12:29 a daj spokój 12:29 Meh, zawsze się coś dzieje, kiedy mnie nie ma. 12:29 :c 12:29 nie pitol banuj 12:29 jak ja lubię jak takie platfusy dostają bany 12:29 Kuro, mogę wysyłać snapy jak się coś dzieje ;-; 12:29 ei ale nie wyzyaj ;;/ 12:29 Ryyyyyycerz 12:29 Możesz, tylko to też nie jest dowód. 12:29 czego 12:30 Flood. 12:30 nie banuj D: 12:30 Przepraszam 12:30 ;-; 12:30 nie iebie 12:30 Dostał bana za obrażę 12:30 ciebie 12:30 obrazę* 12:30 oj 12:30 zawał 12:30 ussuń to 12:30 heh to chyba jedna z tych z mlp wiki xd 12:30 moje serduszko ;_; 12:30 Wracając 12:30 Rycerz, sięgniesz mi kawę? ;-; 12:30 sięgniesz mi kawę 12:30 Ktoś coś mówił o mlp wiki? 12:30 Znowu ktoś odłożył ją na najwyższą półkę :c 12:30 Ej, ale "Malchik Gay" to fajna piosenka .-. 12:30 tak 12:30 mlp wiki nie żyje 12:31 Jak papież! 12:31 żyje ale jest beznadziejna. 12:31 żaden gay nie jest fajny :l 12:31 dlatego na nią nie chodzę. 12:31 Nowa 12:31 ;-; 12:31 a myslałem że przyjdziesz tu ze skargą na mnie że kiedyś tam napisałem że administratorka zabawiała się analnie z sarną xd 12:31 3 vs 3 czy 5 vs 5? 12:31 5 v 5 ;-; 12:32 ale i tak mam za to bana 12:32 Rycerz czo? x'D 12:32 Zagrajmy ze Stasiem! 12:32 który się kończy za jakieś 3 miechy xd 12:32 Rycerz chodź grać 12:32 nie 12:32 Proszę 12:32 prosi to się świnia 12:32 Bo będę cię przepraszać za nic na pw ;w; 12:32 to ci zablokuję pw 12:32 i będę bardziej miła niż zazwyczaj 12:32 to będę przepraszać tu ^^ 12:32 bardziej niż ty nie można być miłym 12:32 to dostaniesz bana za spam 12:32 Dziękuję ^^ 12:33 idź grać 12:33 A co jeśli to nie będzie spam? 12:33 będzie chwila spokoju 12:33 Nie mów mi jak mam żyć! 12:33 Ale Rycerz 12:33 Nie podejrzewałam Cię za bycie sadystą :c 12:33 ale o co cho? 12:33 Czemu on jest sadystą? ;-; 12:33 No przecież ta skarga 12:34 Wszełem pierwszy raz na chat i od razu zostałem zablokowany bez powodu, rycerz jest psychopatą i sadystą i nie nadaje sie na moderatora czatu. 12:34 to to i ja wiem 12:34 Nie jestem nowa. NIe zamierzam zagłębiać się w waszą durną wikię. 12:34 Navy pink ostro. 12:34 to po co tutaj siedzisz 12:34 Ja jestem Nowa! 12:35 ah te dziewczynki xd 12:35 poszła się zagłębić w swoją matkę 12:35 Stasio 12:35 HAHAHAH 12:35 xd 12:35 xD 12:35 ped ty chamie 12:35 boże jaka beka 12:35 Caps. 12:35 heszke 12:35 idę obierać ziemniai 12:35 ziemniaki* 12:35 pyry 12:35 Wątek:104117 12:35 kartofle 12:35 czemu on mi dalej pisze 12:35 przecież ma bana 12:36 Gdzie? 12:36 28 minuty temu 12:36 Wtedy nie miał bana. 12:36 Wątek:104117 patr jaki powód xd 12:36 i jeszcze ten ped xd 12:40 zdążyłem mu to napisać ;v 12:41 bohaterze narodowy 12:41 dostajesz order wirtuti militari 12:43 Wątek:104117 12:43 Jaki bałzer 12:43 o co chodzi 12:43 xD xD 12:43 XD 12:44 przecież mnie wychowali na porządnego człowieka i nie mówię brzydkich słów ;_; 12:44 uwielbiam śmianie się z ułomności niektórych userów xd 12:45 (huh) 12:45 Tak. 12:45 Też tak sądze 12:45 Tak. 12:45 Tak. 12:45 Nie. 12:45 Nie. 12:45 Nie. 12:45 co to za spam 12:46 azazel mocno pomocny wbije na 5 sekund popatrzy się i idzie 03:10 Padam ze zmęczenia. Powód - Mielno. ;-; 03:10 zjedz ZUPE 03:11 oh shit 03:11 biurokraten 03:11 i'm sacred 03:11 scared* 03:11 ! 03:11 x'D 03:11 Spokojnie 03:11 Nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują xd 03:11 o/ 03:11 Garden 03:11 yo 03:11 zamów pizze .-. 03:11 o choinka 03:11 elo 03:12 Nie chce mi się 03:12 garden 03:12 administrator biurokrata i dwa mody na raz 03:12 Poza tym nie jestem głodny 03:12 jest sprawa 03:12 pełen staff jak w broom closet 03:12 Rycek, dawaj na PW 03:12 Jeszcze brakuje Aracza :^ 03:12 !mody~ 03:12 czo 03:12 Hm? 03:12 Aha, k 03:13 czemu mnie kickają za nic? 03:13 nawet nie pisz powodu 03:13 spam tą komendą jest zakazany 03:13 Strzelam za łamanie regulaminu 03:13 oraz bezsensowne pisanie 03:13 k 03:14 elo 03:14 mniam 03:15 4 mod 03:15 o/ 03:15 Adm 03:15 i Biurko 03:15 nie za dużo was? 03:15 Za mało. 03:16 Aracz raczej nie wejdzie bo gra w Armę 3 :P 03:16 hmm 03:16 A nie 03:16 Wyłączył kompa właśnie 03:17 choo choo 03:17 o/ 03:17 po co ja się pomachajkowałem 03:18 Zjazd ekipy :P o/ 03:18 To mamy już 4 modów, adma i biurko 03:18 Brakuje tylko 2 modów i adma 03:19 .v. 03:19 ło 03:22 This shit it better than most around 03:22 is* 03:30 .v. 05:12 Ped 05:12 ? 05:12 nif 05:12 piszesz jak po mocarzu 05:14 nie mów hop co tobie nie miłe 05:14 hulaj dusza koniom lżej 05:14 nie wywołuj koty za płoty 05:14 05:14 wiesz że wszyscy moi znajomi mają w tym roku urodziny? 05:15 tak jak mojżesz laską 05:15 niszcz egipski stan 05:23 Helou 05:23 o/ 05:25 o/ 05:25 elo 05:26 Yo 05:27 zdycham 05:27 Ja też :c 05:28 Jutro do pracy na 10 h i boli mnie to :c 05:28 mnie tak wszystko nawala że szok 05:28 Ou 05:28 Od czego? 05:28 zakwasy 05:29 Au. 05:29 nigdy ale to przenigdy nie wmawiaj sobie że da się ćwiczyć na zakwasach 05:29 ja sobie wmówiłem wczoraj 05:29 Bo się nie da, lel xD 05:29 Zakwasy trzeba tylko rozchodzić. A nie na nich ćwiczyć. 05:29 topię się 05:30 ale jest jeden plus żyły mi wyszły 05:30 Boo. 05:30 No hej. 05:31 Ja tydzień temu umierałam, kiedy grałam w siatkówkę na deszczu ze znajomymi. 05:31 Pojechaliśmy do Kaniowa nad jezioro 05:32 I siatka była rozłożona 05:32 No kij, rozbierzmy się do strojów kąpielowych. Co z tego, że pada? 05:32 Ale było fajnie <3 05:32 Woda cieplejsza niż temperatura na zewnątrz. 05:32 no tak jest jak jest tak gorąco 05:33 Wiesz, u nas przed dniem wyjazdu też było zimno 05:33 synek nie susz tych włosów tylko wyjdź na minutę przed balkon xd 05:33 W dniu wyjazdu tak samo, zimno, burza, deszcz 05:33 Ale kij 05:33 Chodźmy do wody 05:33 W końcu nas wywalili ratownicy, bo burza. 05:34 o/ 05:34 nie no w deszczu to zawsze spoko tylko że po paru minutach się ślizgasz po tym błocie 05:34 Kyu, ja byłem w Mielnie - woda 6 stopni C: 05:34 Nie no, ja tydzień byłam w Kaniowie, niby jezioro, niby są ratownicy i pod nogami siatka w wodzie 05:35 Woda była cieplejsza niz temperatura na zewnątrz, co było cudownym uczuciem <3 05:35 Ale to było tydzień temu. 05:35 jezioro diabła 05:35 .v. 05:35 Morze jest takie zimne że na brzegu robi się taka mgła, że widoczność do 10 metrów max. 05:36 Nigdy nad morzem nie byłam .-. 05:37 no jak to 05:37 Miałam jechać w tym miesiącu, ale czynsz sam się nie zapłaci. 05:37 No po prostu 05:37 przecież lato i morze i piwerko na dworze 05:37 piekne chwile 05:37 Na wakacje jeździłam do rodziny na wieś, na podlasie 05:37 podlasie też spoko\ 05:37 rzadko tam suki jeżdżą można poświrować XD 05:37 Wakacje mi się kojarzą ze wsią, pływaniem w zbiorniku zamkniętym. 05:37 I siedzeniem na snopach siana <3 05:38 Akurat policja tam była fantastyczna 05:38 Policja tutejsza jak widzi, że ktoś pije piwo, ma zepsuty rower - lel, co mnie to obchodzi 05:38 xD 05:39 Gorzej z policją z sąsiedniego miasta. 05:39 Oni potrafili łapać za byle co. 05:39 tak ogólnie nie lubię ludzi którzy zadają dziwne pytania typu: ile masz lat, a prawko jest? czy jest pan pod wpływem środków odurzających itp 05:40 panie dajesz ten mandat czy o drogę pytasz? 05:40 Nie miałam nigdy w życiu z tym problemu 05:40 Chociaż raz na izbie dziecka byłam xD 05:40 ja też bo jedynie gdzie jeżdżę to po wiochach 05:40 Jak miałam z 13-14 lat 05:41 i to starym poldasem dziadka 05:41 czemu? XD 05:41 Jej, prawie 10 lat temu x'D 05:41 Bo znajoma wcisnęła kit rodzicom, że robole nas podrywają 05:41 xd 05:41 Znajomej próbowali wcisnąć sutenerstwo xD 05:41 prokuratorable 05:41 No co Ty 05:41 Ja? 05:41 hue 05:41 Wzorowa uczennica? 05:41 W życiu xD 05:41 tak tak XD 05:42 jezu uwielbiam jak ktoś mówi wzorowa uczennica/uczeń 05:42 po prostu 05:42 aż czuć że ten ktoś coś kręci 05:42 Ej, serio. Byłam wice-przewodniczącą 05:42 I miałam wzorowe przez 3 lata gimnazjum 05:42 Nikt nie mógł mnie wpakować c: 05:42 i co z tego u mnie w klasie przewodniczącym jest największy kret XD 05:43 no nieźle 05:43 hej 05:43 Bycie przewodniczącym/zastępcą przewodniczącego zawsze miało plusy 05:43 :D 05:43 ja na koniec gimbazy miałem dobre chyba tylko dlatego bo chyba się domyślili kto walnął te achtungi w kiblu xd 05:43 Szczególnie szkoły 06:55 Kij z tym 06:55 może grosika? 06:55 yay! 06:56 zw 06:56 też się cieszę, że idziesz 06:57 Tak się ucieszył, że sam poszedł x[[]]D 06:58 Zw 06:59 jj 06:59 A ja odpadam, nerka 07:01 Pa Sajkuś 07:02 pa 07:05 Ależ się dzieje na tym czacie (bp) 07:06 Yo Nowo o/ 07:07 Hej Ex o/ 07:07 Moje czipsy smakują jak paluszki krabowe :c 07:07 chyba rakowe 07:08 Nowa, Ozz wysyła snapy jak śpiewam ;-; 07:09 To źle? ;-; 07:09 Ładnie śpiewasz ;-; 07:09 Kuro xD P. Robil to samo. Raz byl występ live na Skype. Mój, spod prysznica ._. 07:09 Jak przyjedziesz do Łodzi to pójdziemy na karaoke ;-; 07:09 xD 07:09 hahahah xd 07:09 hej 07:09 elo 07:09 yo 07:09 Ja nigdy nie śpiewam (derp) 07:09 Yo 07:09 Lobo! ^^ 07:09 Ex mozart spod prysznica xd 07:09 * Noworoczna tuli Lobo 07:09 Hejtujo moje zdjęcie na fejsbuku xD DDD 07:10 * LoboTaker tuli Nową ^-^ 07:10 W ogóle to ostatnio pod prysznicem mam taką schizę 07:10 Ale najlepsze jest to że myślo że ja to wrzuciłem żeby mi pisali "Fajnie" itepe xD 07:10 Rycek, wiesz, gdzie jest Rzym? 07:10 rzym ma bana na tydzień 07:10 na tym czacie 07:10 że z czegoś, skąd jest woda leci taka, że są w niej zwłoki ;-; 07:10 jest na plittrze 07:10 aha, pewnie za troll? 07:10 nie 07:10 i się boję pochylać głowę, żeby spłukać włosy ;_; 07:11 za skopiowanie rozmowy dziadka który nie za bardzo lubi polaków xd 07:11 wtf co xD 07:11 jeżeli wiesz o co mi chodzi 07:11 nie 07:11 skoro dostał bana na tydzień to się domyśl co tam było 07:11 dziadek testovirona xd 07:11 pewnie dużo bluzgów i naziolów 07:11 Ex współczuję ;-; 07:11 coś w tym guście 07:12 lobo jak chcesz rzyma to on siedzi na plittrze 07:12 wiedziałam 07:12 A idę se, nerka 07:12 ok 07:12 pa 07:12 D; 07:12 Także tego... Wiem co czujesz 07:12 tylko czymś się pochwalę 07:12 Idę umrzeć 07:12 to umieraj 07:12 RoundHere jest jedną osobą 07:12 jest chłopczykiem 07:12 i ma głos jak Jessie D; 07:13 O jeżu 07:14 znalazłam Karu 07:14 ma konto na youtube ;-; 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87mFdxs7Wy8 07:15 co to za brudny pe......ekhm, gej? 07:15 xd 07:15 hahahaha 07:15 boże 07:15 xd 07:16 widać że było poważne spięcie w inkubatorze xd 07:16 Run bi*ch, run! 07:16 :c 07:16 ale to znaczy tylko "uciekaj dziewczynko" 07:16 dziewczynko chyba w tajlandzkim burdelu tak tłumaczą 07:17 ;-; 07:17 Co ty masz z tymi tajlandzkimi burdelami? 07:17 pewnie doświadczenie 07:17 dowiesz się za 5 lat (ic) 07:17 ;-; 07:18 Czemu akurat za 5? 07:18 Za 5 senpai miał mnie porwać :c 07:18 wtedy kończysz 18 (ic) 07:18 Senpai notice me! 07:18 xd 07:18 Kuro, chyba zacznę mu tak pisać :/ 07:18 podrywasz jakiegoś gacha? 07:18 xD 07:18 współczujęmu 07:19 Tak, fanów na snapchacie po śpiewaniu xD 07:19 co to "gacha"? ;-; 07:19 (*) 07:19 gach 07:19 s: 07:19 Gach to inaczej kochanek 07:19 och, dziękuję ^^ 07:19 Albo chłopak 07:19 um, senpai to raczej po prostu senpai 07:19 D1 O czym gadacie 07:19 nie 07:20 jak mu się nudzi to piszemy ;_; 07:20 Zależy jak się patrzy na czasy 07:20 senpai to cieć w którym się podkochujesz 07:20 niby 07:20 ;-; 07:20 hihi 07:20 Senpai to starszy kolega, w którym się bujasz 07:20 A on o tym nie wie. 07:20 leeeszek leeeszek uwaliłem sięęęę jak zwierzęęęę 07:20 xd 07:20 zaraz 07:20 Ryc 07:20 ty byłeś moim senpaiem 07:20 hm 07:21 ja się w tobie podkochiwałam?! D: 07:21 byłem wtedy nawalony jak jakiś dziki ziwerz 07:21 xD 07:21 zwierz* 07:21 Kuro, ale senpai o tym doskonale wie :c 07:21 to nie jest senpaiem 07:21 (ok) 07:21 (ic) 07:21 Co znaczy ta emotka? :c 07:22 Coś jak (mean) Chyba xd 07:22 rapeface 07:22 jeżeli twój chłopak po zobaczeniu cycków nie ma takiej iny: (ic) to znaczy że nie jest gotowy 07:22 zło 07:22 miny* 07:22 coś jak LennyFace 07:22 albo że woli chłopców 07:22 D: 07:22 Kuro! D: 07:22 * Noworoczna chowa się za Kuro 07:22 Ryc jest pedofilem :C 07:22 Wysłał mi to na pw :C 07:23 co ci wysłał 07:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMfZK56OPMM <3 07:23 co kłamiesz 07:23 ;w; 07:23 toto :c 07:24 Kuro 07:24 ? 07:24 To to Maleńczuk :D 07:24 co zrobić, jeśli idę do klasy z kujonami i burakami cukrowymi? 07:24 ale nie to to 07:24 to to tę emotkę 07:24 Toto? Hold the line! (all!) 07:24 Olać i być introwertykiem 07:24 * LoboTaker pozdro dla kumatych 07:25 jj 07:25 Nowa, Ozz pyta się kiedy odpowiedź do jego wyzwania :D 07:25 Jakiego? ;-; 07:25 * Bloody Shine się nudzi 07:25 CHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 07:25 Elo bąbelku 07:25 spam i caps 07:25 Ja też chcę śpiewać! ;w; 07:25 tak tak 07:25 da hel? 07:25 Ale nie umiem ;w; 07:26 i jak będę śpiewać to zakopię się pod panelami ;w; 07:26 umiesz ale jeszcze o tym nie wiesz 07:26 gdzie śpiewać? 07:26 na snapie 07:26 (huh) 07:26 nie mam tego czegoś 07:26 Śpiewamy na snapie xD 07:26 Lobo 07:26 pytasz czy jaram? afkors xd 07:27 ayeeee 07:27 hej 07:27 Kuro, więc chyba będę śpiewać cichutko pod noskiem siedząc na czacie i nie nagrywając się na snapa ;-; 07:27 zaraz się zabieram d 07:27 Adi! 07:27 pamiętaj o transparencie! 07:27 Bo 4 godziny zostały 07:27 tak tak ;-; 07:27 i widziałeś? :D 07:27 co widziałem? .v. 07:27 tablicę swoją 07:28 a 07:28 tak 07:28 ;-; 07:28 xd 07:28 :c 07:28 Natalka. 07:28 Co ja. 07:28 Natalka Kurowska. 07:28 c: 07:28 xD 07:30 Kuro 07:30 Mogę kochać każdego człowieka na świecie? ;-; 07:30 sprzeciw 07:30 ja się nie zgadzam 07:30 Nowa 07:31 Dziwny pomysł 07:31 Q-Q 07:32 Ert 07:32 jak ustawić język polski w kartach pl? 07:32 Przeciw ludzkości 07:32 przecież ci podawałem 07:32 współrzędne 07:32 ja chyba jestem nienormalna, bo zawsze wyobrażam sobie Nową z puchatymi łapkami i kocimi uszkami ;__; 07:32 halp. 07:32 a ja jako wycieraczkę 07:32 Noworoczna możesz 07:32 Chyba, że senpai inaczej powie. 07:32 po której skacze się w glanach 07:32 Dziękuję ;w; 07:33 Lobo, mam tylko uszka :c 07:33 łapki za drogie i wstydziłabym się nosić 07:33 Adam 07:33 na Komiksowej Warszawie widziałam łapki na ręce 07:33 Podobno ta gra jest do dupy :X 07:33 i będę mieć strój-body w kształcie pandy >U< 07:33 co ty chcesz fajna jest 07:33 nie jestem normalna ;w; 07:34 taki wirtuoz czarnego humoru jak ja uwielbia takie gry 07:34 Ert 07:34 w to co graliśmy 07:34 ;-; 07:34 powiedz 07:34 plz. 07:34 '=' 07:34 krok po kroku 07:34 Jak mnje zaprosisz >:C 07:35 do czego? :c 07:35 a 07:35 k 07:35 halo 07:35 gry nie moge stworzyć 07:35 no w 1 osobe nie stworzysz :X 07:35 ja ją zrobię 07:35 ale 07:35 wat 07:35 i ci wyjaśnię jak karty dawać 07:36 a 07:36 za dużo gie 07:36 r 07:36 nie moge kliknąć w create game 07:36 przykro mi 07:36 aha 07:36 W co gracie .v. 07:36 ziiiimno 07:36 a mi ciepło 07:37 nowo 07:37 nawet mam mrożone picie w lodówce ;> 07:37 ;-; 07:37 moi rodzice uwielbiają chłodzić mieszkanie 07:37 19 c tylko :> 07:37 a później "o nie, znowu się zaziębiłaś, to przez tych twoich znajomych" 07:38 xd 07:38 Ert. 07:38 Qrde 07:38 ? 07:38 wgl Kuro, kim jest 'senpai' Nowej? (dafuq) 07:39 co mam tam pozaznaczać aby mieć po Polsku? ;-; 07:39 cześć lobo 07:39 też jestem ciekaw :> 07:39 hej 07:39 LoboTaker Rycerz xD 07:39 co 07:39 wat 07:39 wat 07:39 przecież oni 07:39 się nie lubią ... 07:39 w życiu bym nie wpadłą 07:39 Tak żem myślał że stasio. 07:40 kyurone pogrzało cię? 07:40 notice me senp....AAARGHH! nie da się ;__; (sorka za caps) 07:40 przecież po pierwsze jestem zajęty 07:40 o drugie jest za młoda i za głośno piszczy gdy.. eee nieważne 07:40 Ale serio mówi,ę x'D 07:40 (lf) 07:40 mówię* 07:40 nevermind 07:40 piszczy* 07:40 o co chodzi xd 07:41 nieważne 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rX_S9eoV7I 07:41 Macie. 07:41 (captcha) 07:41 kyurone chyba żartujeszz... 07:41 Mówię poważnie c: 07:42 To nie Ty decydujesz, czy jesteś czyimś senpaiem, mój drogi 07:42 ale... 07:42 kuźwa 07:42 Ert 07:42 juz 07:42 Rycerz słowa :> 07:42 morda w kubeł 07:42 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=81 07:42 czemu? : 07:42 hasło inwalida 07:42 bo ja tak serwuję 07:42 jak ty zwracasz uwagę to jest dobrze? 07:43 a jak ktoś tobie to nie? 07:43 Ert 07:43 Ertrael 07:43 Nie widzę nic złego. 07:43 kuro 07:43 Adam, serio, twój wujek nie wziął aparatu? ;__; 07:44 a co jak wszyscy będą mówić jak rycerz xd 07:44 Zostawił 07:44 na 07:44 stole 07:44 w 07:44 i co napisałeś na transparencie? 07:44 domu 07:44 ;__________; 07:44 a ja widzę 07:44 A zobaczysz 07:44 jeśli pokażo 07:44 Ert >.> 07:44 specjalnie na powtórce będę szukać tego diabelstwa D: 07:45 Rycerz niedobry 07:45 Noworoczna 07:45 żyjesz? 07:46 co 07:50 ale żyd 07:51 Wbijacie na fejsa dudusi? 07:52 k 07:52 Dam linka na pw jak ktoś chce 07:52 podaj go na pw c: 07:53 Podziękuję 07:53 jolo dzisiaj kradłyśmy kukurydze z pola xd 07:53 Oh, jakie to buntownicze 07:53 ._. 07:53 Taka dobra jest c: 07:53 U mnie się łaka paliłą. 07:54 ale to pisałem 2 razy 07:54 omnomnom 07:54 i se patrzłe, za rok wezmę telefon 07:54 i nagram i na jutuba wrzucę B) 07:54 k 07:54 c: 07:55 wtf 07:55 ? 07:56 Kradłam kukurydzę, kiedy było to popularne .-. 07:57 Ja jej nigdy nie kradłem, nie miałem skąd :c 07:57 :c 07:58 #Smutneżycieerta 07:58 Nie masz życia 07:59 Mam ._. 07:59 Dziś od 9 do 13 byłem na kompie 08:00 i tak z 1 h temu weszłem ._. 08:01 wszedłem* 08:01 ajć, sry 08:01 tu du du du tu du du du 2015 08 23